This invention relates to overfill protection devices used in dishwashers, wherein the protection device utilizes a float within the wash chamber to actuate a switch positioned outside of the wash chamber. Such overfill protection devices are known, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,555.
Such overfill protection devices generally include a float having a body with a specific gravity of less than one for responding to the height of water within the dishwasher tub. The float is supported by a vertical wall or standpipe located on the lower wall or floor of the tub. The float has a diameter greater than that of the standpipe such that the float is supported by the standpipe. A float stem extends downwardly from the float through the standpipe and below the lower tub wall, having near its lower termination a retaining ring for preventing removal of the float from the standpipe.
With such a device, it is necessary to assemble the switch after the float and retainer since the switch lever interferes with the placement of the retainer on the float stem. This is a difficult and time consuming assembly step since the switch is located in a relatively inaccessible location. Further, attachment of the retainer to the stem after the stem has been inserted through the tub wall is somewhat difficult due to the relatively inaccessible location of the retaining ring.